


SVEN SVEN SVEN

by inventiveParadox



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Demon Summoning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inventiveParadox/pseuds/inventiveParadox
Summary: Short crack fic with demonic and gay intentions #slight blood





	SVEN SVEN SVEN

Chants echo through the forest and the figures stare back with their cold deadened eyes, just beads of light betwixt the branches surrounding the pit and bonfire.

Sven is resurrected and red does not begin to describe what rises from the pit surrounded by fresh wet earth dug up only hours ago.

It reeks of sweet blood and surfaced roots of grass shoots mixed with the cold, fresh, sharpness of the night air.

In cloaks, staring at what they have newly wreaked upon the world, a shy smirk, a full hearted laugh rings through the forest, while two hands perfectly made for each other intertwine with almost a resounding click, a connection that not even the moon and stars can hope to achieve.

The moon outshone, retreats behind a veil of clouds, and the two figures, their work done, make up and fuck in the branches and stuff.


End file.
